


秋日私语/Whisper in Autumn

by bodhisattva_C



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhisattva_C/pseuds/bodhisattva_C
Summary: “再玩一次吗？TMI游戏”“好啊～”没想到吕畅九竟然不假思索地就给出了肯定的答复。自从两人的关系偏离了正常的轨道，他们就再也没有单独玩过这个游戏。他的确很想了解吕畅九，他无时无刻都迫切地想掌握他的全部。就算坐在他的面前，就算进入了他的身体，他也总觉得空虚。空虚会催生不满足，在不满足的折磨下会痛苦，会嫉妒，会发疯。而面前所爱永远不得而知。这些来自性伴侣的内心独白，因为思想越界而难以启齿的独白，会被时间腐蚀，慢慢烂死在他心里。
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Kudos: 2





	秋日私语/Whisper in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> 《秘密恋人》的前传/番外，讲述的是红酒从sex partner跨越到恋人的故事。  
> 含肉率32%!!  
> 有芋九成分 注意踩雷:-)  
> 谢谢每一个喜欢PENTAGON红酒的你

有点讽刺。  
夕阳的余晖从残叶上的细孔穿过，像无形的锋利刺入他的瞳孔。  
他得以了解吕畅九，竟然大部分时候都是在床上。  
他是他床榻上的爱人。  
在雨后的湿地上，梁洪硕捡起了这片满是伤痕的落叶，遍地的落叶唯独这片可怜受虫蛀之害。  
他打破出生以来固有的情感洁癖，才能让这超越了普通队友的关系，在扭曲的状态下如他所愿。  
挺可怜。  
他松开手，这片千疮百孔的枫叶又飘落回地面，拥抱自由。  
枫叶没有选择权，死物没有选择权，他倒愿意做死物。  
·····  
当你渴望时间流逝，并注视着它的时候，指针会爬得很慢。  
梁洪硕承认他今天心有旁骛，健身、练歌，所有事情的时间轴都拉得很长。  
在简讯来之前，他都屏息等待着。直到练声房外完全没有了响声，连加班的员工也全都离开，他才发现已然深夜。  
时间差不多了，简讯提示音还没响起。  
他没有主动联系，决定先去外面买宵夜，买什么都可以，看到什么买什么。  
梁洪硕漫无目的地在街上走，将近零点的街道空荡又冷清，只有稀稀疏疏的饮食店还在营业。他忽然被路过的炸鸡店的香气吸引，于是决定买一小份原味炸鸡。  
“叮咚”  
在等餐时，一声急促的响铃终于划破寂静的空气，并把他心上的弦蓦地扯到最紧。他点开简讯，如往常一般不变的格式，躺着几个字。  
——‘我在宿舍’  
吕畅九的性瘾三天发作一次，只有到发作的时间他才会传简讯告诉他自己的位置，有时在宾馆、有时在公司、更多时候是在宿舍。  
而他无论在哪，都会马上把手上的事情搁置，赶赴他的身边。  
“麻烦快点。”  
他催促着前台，并在拿到炸鸡的一刹那冲出了店外。  
他好像等这个简讯等了很久很久，比往常还要久。  
月光参杂着路灯昏黄的光线也显得倦怠，沉睡的街道里只回荡着梁洪硕一个人奔跑的脚步声。  
不消二十分钟，他就到了吕畅九的宿舍门外，他没急着敲门，而是停下来整理自己。  
他急力调整呼吸，把乱糟糟的头发和衣服拨弄好，终于打算敲门的时候，被人抢先一步开了门。  
是吕畅九，他好像感知到他在门外一样，对他甜甜地笑。  
“来啦，怎么不敲门？”  
这个笑容的弧度和力度一定是经过研究得出的完美数据，每一次出现都像拉响攻城的号角，把他心上的每一处都侵占。  
梁洪硕愣了一下，忙举起手里的炸鸡。  
“我买了宵夜”  
吕畅九捉住他举起的那只手，顺势把他整个人拉进屋里。  
“宿舍没有人——”  
每一次梁洪硕来，总会买各种各样的宵夜，拿进吕畅九的房间，然后放凉，丢掉。偶尔买多了也会分一些给在宿舍的其他人，但大部分的下场都是垃圾桶。  
毕竟他也不是为了一起吃宵夜而来。  
“放这里吧，待会吃”  
破天荒地，吕畅九指着沙发前的茶几说道。  
待会...吃？  
梁洪硕有点惊讶。  
惊讶的是他今晚竟然没有直入主题，而是拿吃宵夜当借口消磨时间。  
看见吕畅九从冰箱里拿出几听啤酒，梁洪硕皱起了眉。  
“太晚了，你不能喝”  
他好像没听到一样，又露出单纯无辜的笑容，抱着怀里的啤酒坐倒在沙发上。  
“不是有哥在吗？”  
他一边把啤酒摆在桌面，回头朝他调皮一笑，然后揭开了一罐递到他面前。  
一阵好闻的咖啡香气随着他的动作扑鼻而来，吹散了他心头沉郁的积云。  
梁洪硕接过了啤酒，情不自禁勾起嘴角。   
“你用了我给你买的磨砂膏？”  
“咖啡味很好闻，我很喜欢~”  
吕畅九点点头，又像小狗一样低头嗅双臂间的气味，想再确认一次。  
真的有很浓的咖啡味。  
吕畅九兴奋地抬起头，就要脱口而出时，眼前突然出现放大了好几倍的梁洪硕的脸。倏忽被拉近的距离，把他吓得一抖。  
“你别自己嗅干净了”  
梁洪硕定定地凝视着他，连睫毛都没有振动一分。  
两个人的距离太近了，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，甚至可以感受到对方吐出的温热气息。  
吕畅九咽了咽口水，还未咽下去唇上就传来一瞬柔软的触感。梁洪硕微微仰头覆上他的唇，奉上一个纯粹而不掺情欲的吻。  
也许是空气中滚动着的暧昧气息在作祟，让这一切都出于不自觉。  
只是唇瓣间的简单触碰，这个吻持续得不长。梁洪硕很快移开了身体，咳了一声。吕畅九感觉脸上发烫，转过身去开另一罐啤酒。  
“哧”  
易拉罐被拉开，绵密的啤酒气泡欢快地躁动着往上游，咕噜咕噜的声响拥挤着溢出瓶口。  
啤酒滑过喉腔，首先是一阵爽快的冰凉，然后是苦荞麦芽的苦涩混杂着酒精的炽辣。  
吕畅九闭着眼艰难地咽下，看向他。  
“你不喝吗？”  
梁洪硕想说——我刚健身完，不喝酒。  
“喝，当然喝”  
他举起啤酒，眼睛一闭就往嘴里灌，大有一饮而尽的架势。  
“啊，你喝这么快干嘛？”  
吕畅九忙制止住他，嗔怪道。  
“好，那慢慢喝”  
梁洪硕听话地放下啤酒罐，转而去解开炸鸡盒的包装。  
打开才发现炸鸡腿已经在他刚刚跑过来的时候被颠簸得不成样子。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
吕畅九在尴尬的氛围下指着炸鸡笑了出来。  
“叫你不要跑过来了，我不是能等一会嘛”  
梁洪硕想说——我不能等。  
但他没说话。  
吕畅九莫名地笑得停不下来，大概是想到比这更搞笑的事情。他一边笑还一边喝酒，然后成功地被呛到。  
“这个..咳咳..我想起练习生的时候，那天晚上在电话亭，你把一包薯片打翻了的时候哈哈哈哈”  
梁洪硕看着他被呛到还在努力说话的可爱模样，也笑出了声。  
“那天晚上你也被啤酒呛到了，那时候你还不会喝酒”  
“对对，我们还喝同一罐来着。便利店就剩最后一罐了嘛”  
“好怀念那时候啊”  
梁洪硕一说出这句话就后悔了。  
他后悔的不是他的念旧，而是自己亲手剖开了潜意识在逃避的内心，逃避他们现在扭曲的关系的内心。  
吕畅九显然没有觉察到他心底的翻云覆雨。  
“那晚我们真的在那里待到很晚，第二天练习中间休息的时候哥还困到睡着了！”  
“嗯，我记得”  
梁洪硕看着吕畅九的嘴不停地张合着喋喋不休。  
“那天晚上我们还玩了TMI游戏记得吗？真的了解了哥更多了，好开心”  
梁洪硕想说——我也是。  
“再玩一次吗？TMI游戏”  
“好啊～”  
没想到吕畅九竟然不假思索地就给出了肯定的答复。  
自从两人的关系偏离了正常的轨道，他们就再也没有单独玩过这个游戏。  
他的确很想了解吕畅九，他无时无刻都迫切地想掌握他的全部。就算坐在他的面前，就算进入了他的身体，他也总觉得空虚。  
空虚会催生不满足，在不满足的折磨下会痛苦，会嫉妒，会发疯。  
而面前所爱永远不得而知。  
这些来自性伴侣的内心独白，因为思想越界而难以启齿的独白，会被时间腐蚀，慢慢烂死在他心里。  
“我先问！”  
吕畅九兴致勃勃地说。  
“哥最近最开心的时候？”“现在，你呢？”  
“我也是现在呢！好像跟哥待在一起就会开心”  
吕畅九说话的时候身体也随着小幅度地振动，额前的发丝兴奋地跳跃，眼睛半眯起来，在眼角弯出好看的弧度。  
“那…最近最伤心的时候？”  
梁洪硕想说——现在。  
现在，最伤心。  
和你在一起的时候最开心，也最伤心。  
“好像没有呢”  
搪塞的谎话不合时宜，就像制冷剂掷入空气中，气氛倏然变得尴尬。  
两个人都没有再说话，只闷头喝酒，仿佛源源不绝流过喉咙的酒精可以冲去这肃静。  
要说问题的话，梁洪硕确实有很多想问而没资格过问的。  
伴随着沉默，他想了很久，终于在脑海里挑捡出一条适合的问题。  
“最近有没有约会过？”  
吕畅九沉思了一会，诚实地作答了。他从来不会说谎。  
“嗯…中午跟yuto一起去吃饭了，这个算约会吗？”  
他的心脏猛然攥了起来。  
“吃了什么？”  
他轻声问，习惯地伸手拨开吕畅九额前的碎发。  
悲壮而急促的鼓点在心室里回响，连呼吸的动作都变得不自然，稀薄的氧气在鼻腔里停住，他感觉下一刻就要窒息。  
“就是我们上次去吃的那个那个，嫩牛肉汤！”  
“我们去的时候是下午，店里只有我们所以大婶很热情——”  
吕畅九的话匣子已经被打开，梁洪硕只能听见他滔滔不绝地倾吐着他与其他人的约会细节。  
“我们还点了哥上次说好吃的牛肉炒年糕！”  
“那个酱汁真的——很好吃”  
“yuto不是不能吃辣嘛，所以就带他去吃了...那...个”  
如果吕畅九没有察觉到他呼吸的异常，就听不见他的慌张和悲郁，在心脏强烈的撞击下把寂静的空间填满，嘶声力竭。  
他说话的语速越来越慢，声音越来越小，甚至把最后没说完的字掐掉，碾碎在无声的空气里。  
“哥生气…了吗？”  
吕畅九凑过去梁洪硕的身边，语调变得小心翼翼。  
后者前一刻还在怔怔地望着手里的啤酒罐，下一刻就马上挺直腰板回复了过来。  
梁洪硕故作认真地摇头，竟措不及防地切换成了可爱的氛围，他随着头的摆动一字、一字地说——  
“没、有、捏”  
这个招式百试不爽，吕畅九又被他的突然撒娇逗笑，虚打了他一下。  
“哥又装”  
梁洪硕嘿嘿地笑了起来，也配合地举起手来挡。两个人坐在沙发上的好像永远不会休止的打闹，最终被梁洪硕叫停，他大声喊道。  
“呀呀，还要继续吗？”  
“那哥最近的愿望是什么——？”  
吕畅九也大声地喊道。  
他本以为梁洪硕要思考一会，后者却下一秒就脱口而出。  
“我希望我可以停止思考”  
“欸？”  
梁洪硕看着对方脸上不可思议的表情，收起了虚势，认真补充道。  
“我希望我能想得少一点，思考得少一点”  
“为什么？”  
吕畅九睁着圆润的小鹿眼注视着自己，仿佛大脑在高速运转的样子——好可爱。  
“嗯——”  
梁洪硕作势地摸摸下巴，作苦恼状。  
“因为想太多的话——”  
他扶着沙发，整个身子往吕畅九倾过去，趁其不备轻弹了一下他额头。  
“会变成你啊”  
他还漏了一个字没说。  
因为想太多的话，会想变成你。宁愿这个世界上抹去自己存在过的痕迹，也想一窥你的内心世界，你的所感所想，你的全部。  
漏一个字也没差。  
他坐回原位，摸索着去拿啤酒罐，却发现已经被饮尽，倒不出来。他马上又利索地开了罐新的。虽然健身后不能喝酒，但是今晚放肆一次也无妨。  
他把啤酒倾倒入口腔内，仿佛在喝水。  
“啊，不要喝这么多！”  
吕畅九又制止住他，紧张地斥责道。  
“可是已经打开了，难道剩下的你帮我喝？”  
说完，梁洪硕又猛灌了一大口。吕畅九后悔提议喝酒了，忙叫喊道。  
“我喝，我喝，我帮你喝，我酒量—”  
这次没说完的话是被梁洪硕掐掉的。  
话音未落，他忽地倾过来吻他，手抚上他的后脑勺像是怕他挣脱一般。  
唇及之时吕畅九整个人从头到脚都酥软掉了，他索性闭上眼，配合地张嘴，冰凉的液体自齿间缓缓流入，不急不慢，流转而至舌尖竟然尝到一丝甘甜。  
“笑什么？”  
梁洪硕吻着他的唇，低沉的嗓音自唇间溢出。  
吕畅九可能是醉了，喝完他送进嘴里的酒就傻傻地笑，边笑还边舔他的唇。  
“笑我想太多~”  
红晕渐渐爬上他白皙的脸颊，闭着眼睫毛也兴奋地扑扇着，看来是真的醉了。  
“畅九醉了”  
“嗯~”  
“今晚不做了？”  
喝醉之后的吕畅九，性冲动会下降。  
虽然他现在真的很想把他吃干抹尽，但他不会在他不想做的时候要他——  
这也许是一个合格的性伴侣的自我修养吧。  
狡黠如吕畅九，把他的欲火挑起来又抛下他自己醉掉了。  
此时的吕畅九醉倒在他怀里，却好像听见了他说的话，嘟囔着嘴回应。  
“做啊”  
“洪硕肯定..也忍得很难受吧”  
“做吧，我没关系哦”  
他如获圣谕，将怀里的人抱起回房间，小心地放置在床上。  
梁洪硕捏住他上衣的下沿，慢慢往上揭，露出胯部和下腹之间的若隐若现的人鱼线，掌心摩梭过下腹，刚用过磨砂膏的肌肤十分光滑，淡淡的咖啡香引他沉醉。  
他花了很长时间才完全褪下吕畅九的上衣，放到一旁。然后去脱他的睡裤，裤子很宽松，轻轻一扯就顺着大腿滑了下来。  
吕畅九的腿很干净，笔直又漂亮，说这是女孩子的腿也不为过。衣服被尽数褪下，梁洪硕第一次如此仔细地欣赏这副美丽的酮体，咖啡香气从身体的每一处溢出，盘旋着萦绕在他鼻腔里，香气分子好像钻进了他的脑中，肆意地扫荡他的理智——  
这是他所有美好的伊始，幻想的巅峰。  
他咽了咽口水，把自己的衣服快速脱下丢在一旁，便倾身而上。  
从耳根到下颚，他边啃咬着吕畅九的脖颈，边耐心地为他做扩张。也许是感受到了下身传来的舒适感，吕畅九在意识朦胧之间，抬起双手环住了他的脖子。那双手一路上移，插进他的头发，梁洪硕感受到他指腹的力度，像是要把他带进身体里。  
他们做过很多次，两人已经形成了无声的默契。  
梁洪硕抽出手指，将肿胀已久的阳物缓慢地推进他的体内，直至身下之人拖着慵懒的延音发出第一声娇吟。  
想太多确实不好。  
吕畅九蓦地睁开眼，仿佛刚才一切醉酒的反应都是假象，他从未喝醉。  
今晚他的性瘾没有发作，他给他传简讯，纯粹是想他了。  
梁洪硕埋在他的肩处，指间的发丝随着下身的幅度摆动不安分地跳跃，往常这个时候，他会勾起梁洪硕的头发调皮地卷着玩。  
吕畅九想起他们第一次做的时候，也是他扮醉勾引的他。  
深夜，一通电话，他就从宿舍赶过来，一进门就将他抱紧。他趴在他的耳边低语让他帮他，梁洪硕什么都没说，毫不犹豫地抱他上床。  
而他也像现在这样，在两人交欢之时，在梁洪硕看不见的时候，睁开了眼。  
他在思考，思考着要不要推开他，因为他已经预见了将来的现在。而梁洪硕没等他将决心慢慢搭建起来，便将其无情地一吻击碎。  
这是他和他的初吻和初夜。  
吕畅九记得，那晚他吻得很深，他们的身体从未有过地交合，纠缠着将他的灵魂推进无尽的轮回。方生方死，方死方生。  
‘我希望我能想得少一点，思考得少一点’  
‘我希望我可以停止思考’  
‘笑什么？’  
‘畅九醉了’  
‘因为想太多的话’  
——确实不好。  
吕畅九想，他真的是个无耻之徒。  
因为爱他，所以不想他成为自己的性瘾的消耗品，却无时无刻都在需要他，像是要把他消耗殆尽一般地，需要他。  
他一直在谋划着离开他，却无法摆脱只有梁洪硕这个人能带给他的欢愉与慰藉，他不知道他躺在通讯栏的姓名仿佛带着罂粟花香，他每回出现在门口风尘仆仆的样子也缠绕着致命的诱惑。  
梁洪硕觉得他不会撒谎，其实他已经撒过无数个谎。  
“我爱你”  
身上的人低语着覆上他的唇，唇齿交缠之间与他十指紧扣，他感到梁洪硕手腕脉搏的跳动，两人的心跳声逐渐同步。而梁洪硕依然细细碎碎地说着喝醉的人听不见的腻人情话。  
我不爱你。  
这也是一个谎。  
·····  
那一夜过后，又是三天。  
天气预报今夜可能有雨。水汽逐渐上浮到半空，灰沉沉的厚积云将月光从这座城市里抹杀，慢慢笼罩着在每个人的头顶，无法逃脱。  
吕畅九隐隐感觉性瘾要发作。他坐在床上，抱着膝盖，身体止不住得微颤，一股无名火从腹部向上窜，燃上喉咙。肺部仿佛被灼烧得厉害，呼吸愈发困难。  
心脏跳得很快，越来越快，剧烈跳动的心脏不停撞击着他的胸膛。  
额头上密密麻麻渗出来的汗滴渐渐浸湿头发，汗珠肆意地顺着脸庞滑下来，挂在睫毛上，又渗进眼眶里，辣得他眼睛疼。  
洪硕，洪硕。  
吕畅九下意识拿起一旁的手机，在通讯栏找到了他的名字。  
身体开始发痒，像寄居体内的无数蛆虫在皮下骚动，啃噬着他的意识。他用力咬紧下唇，痛感让他清醒了些。今天的反应尤其剧烈，他握着手机的手都在不停颤抖。  
'我、在——'  
他打字到一半停下来，闭上眼摁下了熄屏键。  
他怎么忍心再找他。  
外面传来开门声，有人回来了，在打着电话，听声音是安达祐人。听门外的脚步声，好像进了房间。  
安达祐人此时正和梁洪硕通着电话往卧室走，准备关门时，吕畅九突然出现在门口，不发一语地扑过来吻他，像沉寂窥伺良久的野猫。  
电光火石之间，两人的情欲一触即发。  
吕畅九的手顺势勾着他的脖子，灵巧的小舌轻易撬开牙关，与他的舌头近乎疯狂地纠缠。  
安达祐人没有问为什么，将手机随手一丢床上。吕畅九就像移动的催情药，他齿间淡淡的草莓味和激烈挑逗的吻成功摧毁了他理智的高地。  
心心念念的身体送上门来，他没理由拒绝。  
舌吻的快感让吕畅九的难受缓和了几分。双唇分开的一刻，他急切地扒掉安达祐人的上衣，下一秒又是狂风骤雨般的吻。  
精壮的腹肌裸露在外，两个身躯紧紧相拥，磨擦。  
也许是这次发作的反应比往常都剧烈，面对一副几近陌生的身体，吕畅九却并无抵触和不适，身体反而更欢迎新鲜的快感，仅仅是舌间的纠缠都让他的身体掀起一阵又一阵酥麻的微电流。  
这样正如他所愿，又是一个离开他的理由。  
吕畅九被顶到墙上，安达祐人的手自腰间探进他的上衣，他没有拒绝，任由他在他腹背间肆意游走。  
两人的唇终于分开，吕畅九感到他的唇已经被吻肿。  
安达祐人开始吻他的脖颈，脖颈是他的敏感区，一点轻微的爱抚都能让他几近高潮。  
他隔着两层布料也感受到安达祐人身下开始变得肿大而硬挺，于是抬起腰更用力地蹭向他。他双脚悬空，交叉着靠在安达祐人结实的后背。他扭动腰肢，使劲撩拨着安达祐人的下体，放任这场熊熊欲火燃烧更盛。  
脖颈上传来细碎而湿润的触感，突然又被猛然吸住，空气逐渐抽离，吕畅九抑制不住地在齿间溢出一声微喘。  
他的身体被第二个人标记了。  
“哟罗本，现在外面好像开始下雨了”  
耳边忽然传来梁洪硕的声音，吕畅九仿佛心脏被重物猛然撞击了一下。  
是幻听吧——  
“现在是...凌晨一点零三分”  
不是幻听。  
吕畅九看着那部被丢在床上的手机的屏幕——俨然映着他的脸。安达祐人在通话前，手机放着梁洪硕的直播。  
沉睡的乌云已被唤醒，今夜的暴风雨即将来临。  
这太残忍了不是吗。  
安达祐人埋在他的脖颈上，舔舐啃咬着敏感的肌肤，不由自主的娇喘频频从齿间溢出，与梁洪硕的声音汇成一段微妙的交响乐。  
“我？我现在在练习室呢”  
对，以往的这个时候，梁洪硕都会在哪个地方静静地待命，从不打扰。现在也是如此。  
他望向手机屏幕里的他的脸，有些疲惫地撑着脸，不偏不倚地望着镜头——仿佛他们此刻正在对视。  
梁洪硕的嘴一开一合，念着粉丝的留言时，偶尔扬起温暖的微笑。  
他的睡裤不知何时被褪下，松松垮垮地挂在膝盖处。安达祐人的阳物紧紧抵着他的下腹，手指开始伸进他的后穴。  
突如其来的刺激让他失手将身旁柜面的东西全部一扫下地，发出巨大的声响。  
从他走进这个房间开始，它就该预料到状况的激烈。  
梁洪硕的声音从微小的音孔里传出，一字一句地砸在他的胸膛。胸膛，他的乳头被安达祐人的反复磨擦，羞耻的快感一刻不停地冲击着他的大脑，冲击着他的喉腔发出阵阵低吟，与梁洪硕的声音合在一起。  
“为什么不休息？”  
“待会估计还有事”  
后穴被几根手指恣意地玩弄着插入抽出，他情不自禁地配合着收缩着后穴肌肉，紧紧包裹着手指。  
大概几分钟，十几分钟之后，他的身体不再专属于梁洪硕，他也不再专属于梁洪硕。  
嘴唇、脖颈、下体，全身各处，他曾来造访过的足迹，他曾抚摸过的痕迹，会被另一个人就此抹去。  
窗外的天空骤然开始下起倾盆大雨，吕畅九闭上眼，将身体交付。  
他确信自己出现了幻听，他听见失重的雨点加速俯冲向地面，重重地打在水泥地上，地壳传来厚实而低沉的回音，雨水渗进地面，竭尽全力地想与大地融为一体。  
他记忆犹新的第二十七天，第九个三天。  
梁洪硕措不及防地问他，喜欢安达祐人什么。  
那时候他还不会撒谎。  
‘坚强’、‘温柔’、‘可爱’，这些词拿来形容梁洪硕也没有错。  
过了很久他才发现，其实梁洪硕很在意。  
这几句话、这几个词就像横在他们之间的许多长钉，深深地扎在地里，露出尖锐的一头。只要两个人生起靠近的念头，向前迈出半步，尖锐的钉子会毫不留情地刺穿他们的脚掌，割断他们的脚筋，划破他们的血管，鲜血会源源不断地涌出，直到把触目所及都染成死寂的暗红。  
等到月亮逐渐下沉，路灯熄灭，梁洪硕的呼吸趋于平稳的时候，他才轻声补充。  
“喜欢和爱不同”  
但他永远不会承认他爱他，就像他永远不会原谅，把梁洪硕拉进无穷无尽的欲望深渊的自己。  
吕畅九扯回思绪，主动吻上安达祐人的唇，又一次湿润的激吻。  
轰隆隆——  
一声响雷霎时盖过了所有声音，紧接着是更加猛烈的暴雨，似乎要将整座城市的旧尘彻彻底底地冲刷干净。  
熟悉而不为人知的旋律忽地在哪里传来，渐渐漂浮在空气中，萦绕在耳畔。  
他心中一阵悲戚，大概又是幻听。旋律很像梁洪硕睡前搂着他唱的安眠小调，也许真的是幻听，因为他正在背离他所以——  
‘我们是两个分离的世界’  
‘我紧紧抓住稻草寻找火花’  
轻缓的吉他弦音，温柔的男女合唱。歌曲在雷声的渐暗下变得越来越清晰。  
吕畅九被惊得猛然震了一下，猛地瞪大眼睛，轻柔的旋律宛如擂鼓一般撞击着他的耳膜。  
不是幻听。  
是从手机里传来的，梁洪硕在放着的歌。  
‘点燃你心的火花’  
是吕畅九一直追问他是什么歌但他始终不说的——  
‘但我所有能做的’  
‘就是守在身边等待你来决定’  
‘如果我的爱可能足够’  
他在他耳边吟唱了无数次的旋律，在无数个夜晚伴随着他入眠的旋律，原来歌词是这样写的。  
原来歌词是这样写的。  
一股力量将他扯出了泥潭，吕畅九猛地推开想要进行最后一步的猎物，匆匆说了抱歉便冲出房间。  
他不知道他即将通往的是天堂还是深渊，或者他——从未从这深渊离开过。  
‘我以针线缝合我们的皮骨’  
‘让我们得以团聚’  
屋外的雨依然下得凶猛，仿佛向这座城市倾倒着来自天堂的哀嚎和血泪。  
匆匆忙忙跑了出来，吕畅九一脚踩到门口的积水，才发现没有带伞。  
暴雨洗刷了地表的灰尘，也冲走这座城市的行人。雨夜，四周没有一个人。一道惊雷划过天空，路边的车辆警报声此起彼伏。  
他站在大门的遮蔽下，却像没有遮蔽，完全暴露在天空下一般。雨点放肆地倾洒在他的头顶，眼前只有一片灰蒙。  
他闭眼，脑颅内回荡着他的声音。  
“只要你开口，我就会马上奔赴到你身边”  
那是他单方面履行的约定。  
“现在生效”  
他拭去溅到脸上的雨水，毅然进入这磅礴大雨中。  
整座城市被这场雨蒙上了一层厚重的水雾，变得深邃而可怖。  
梁洪硕靠在落地窗边，放眼窗外的街景，目光触不到地面。  
练习室已经熄掉了所有灯光，只有门外走廊隐隐约约的白炽光从门上的小玻璃窗投射进来。梁洪硕掸掸烟上生出的灰，嘴里不紧不慢地吐出一口烟雾。  
他极少吸烟，他对自己的身材管理超乎常人的严格，今天是例外。  
他好像已经为吕畅九生出了许多例外。  
他唤醒放在身旁的手机的屏幕，又熄灭。  
他每抽一根烟，就会检查一次手机的消息。  
上一次吕畅九的性瘾根本没有发作。那么注定会发作的这一次，他在哪里。  
梁洪硕第无数次想再确认一回消息，却发现屏幕怎么摁都不亮，手机已经没电了。  
“妈的”  
他骂了一声，把手伸长够到背包，扯到身边，就着窗外暗淡的街灯一心翻找着充电器，于是没有听见门外传来的两下敲门声，于是没有发现有人开门走了进来。  
吕畅九一进门，就望见靠在窗边的梁洪硕。他突然低吼了一声把手机丢在一旁，疯狂地翻扒着背包，把包里的东西全部扔到地上。  
他从来没有见过如此狂躁的他的样子，此时正生生展现在他眼前。  
淋了半个小时的雨，寒气早已从全身每一处毛孔蔓延到整个身体。  
“洪—”  
他想喊他的名字，却发现自己已经失了声。  
梁洪硕闻声惊起，瞥见是他，立刻跌撞着跑过来。  
“我一直在等你”  
话没说完，他便发现吕畅九从头到脚浑身湿透，发丝还不断滴着水。他一定是淋雨跑过来的，染了寒气，肩膀控制不住地发抖。  
梁洪硕想把他拥入怀中，他却猛然后退一步，用颤巍巍的声音说。  
“不，不要抱我，你会着凉的”  
“你个傻瓜”  
梁洪硕找到自己随身带的大毛巾，帮吕畅九把湿透的衣服脱掉，然后用大毛巾紧紧地裹好身体，又拿出另一条毛巾帮他擦脸和头发。  
“为什么要冒雨过来？我反而怕你着凉”  
额前的发丝贴在眉处，源源不断地在脸上滑过的残留的雨水，被他慢慢擦干。  
吕畅九低着头，嘴唇发白，没有回答。  
“你知道的，只要你开口，我就会..”  
梁洪硕突然停下来，他看见已经擦拭干净的脸上，还是有水珠滑落。  
是吕畅九不知道什么时候开始掉的眼泪。  
他抬眸，如小鹿般清澈的瞳，眼底水波此刻只为他荡漾，泪珠密密地挂在睫毛上，像株株野蛮生长的藤萝，扭曲着叫嚣，如深海水怪的触角向他伸来，准备将他卷入那片深褐色的无尽深渊。  
而他，是无法逃脱的猎物，也是他最虔诚的信徒。  
梁洪硕鬼使神差地遮住那双勾人沉迷的眼眸——  
吻上他的唇。  
黑暗中，只有透过门上的一小块玻璃窗照射进来的微弱的白光，披在两人缠绵的肩处。  
吕畅九眨眼，泪珠滑落至两人唇间，泪液的微咸和烟草的苦涩，糅杂着第三个人的味道，交织在舌尖。  
“陪我去看枫叶吧”  
“好”  
·····  
他们的初吻，不是在初夜。  
而是在一个普通的倦怠的午后。  
吕畅九因为紧张的行程睡眠不足，在候机室等候彩排的时候靠在沙发上睡着了。  
梁洪硕至今还记得，他那时的睡颜很好看，雪白的肌肤上披着一层阳光，眉眼被细细勾勒出来，抹了唇膏的嘴唇透着晶莹的蜜桃粉，微微张合。  
不知道是因为炎夏的午后太过闷热，还是因为看着吕畅九的睡容让他莫名紧张，一向少汗的他，那时竟然在额头冒出了密密的汗珠。  
他紧张地吞咽了好多次口水，终于趁着没人注意的时候偷亲了他。  
他触到他梦寐以求的唇瓣，仿佛得到了天神的眷顾。  
这是他不可言说的秘密，就连吕畅九本人也。他一直，并且打算把这一瞬间永久珍藏，当作他们交情到此为止的纪念品。  
他是个懦夫这一点，他心知肚明。  
比起一辈子不能把爱说出口，爱而不得，一直站在旁边目睹吕畅九像正常男子一样娶妻生子——鼓起勇气告白之后被他厌恶和远离，才更让他害怕。这样反复权衡的恐惧经常使他整夜不能安眠。也许他只有借着酒精才有勇气向他袒露心扉，但他不喝酒。  
其实这样已经满足了，只要他叫他一声——  
“洪硕哥”  
“啊”  
吕畅九握住他的手紧了紧，让他回过神来。  
两个人在郊外的一片枫叶林散步着，与其说是散步，不如说是在湿土中艰难地前进。  
昨夜下的暴雨挤压着落在地上的枫叶渗进泥土里，金黄的叶被泥土弄脏，染成深褐色，泥土也变得又湿又软。  
可能是因为没人想来刚被暴雨冲刷过的枫叶林闲逛，四下没有游客的身影，吕畅九第一次在两人出来的公共场合牵起他的手。  
虽然十几个小时之前刚淋过雨，着凉了的身子有些虚弱，但他看起来心情不错。  
吕畅九忽地把头摆到他面前，扬起标志性的甜甜的笑。  
“洪硕哥，我——”  
“看路”  
话音刚落，吕畅九就磕到了脚边的小石块，整个身躯往后倒，但他并不害怕。梁洪硕果不其然揽住了他的腰，将他拉进他的怀里。  
“都让你看路了”  
“我不是有心的”  
吕畅九扶着他的肩，低着头小声说。  
梁洪硕还没从刚刚那一刹那的紧张缓过来，搂腰的手不自觉紧了紧。  
梁洪硕贪恋此时不愿放手。两个人胸膛贴着胸膛，互相感受着彼此心脏的跳动。他们的距离很近，只要吕畅九抬头，就可以触到他的鼻尖。  
“我没有怪你的意思”  
“我喜欢你”  
骤不及防的告白，骤不及防的抬眸，吕畅九骤不及防地与他四目相对。  
梁洪硕的脑海蓦地一片空白，他望进吕畅九的眸中那一片褐色的海，只倒映着他的脸。  
这一幕也曾在他的梦里出现过，虽然仅是一瞬。  
在梦里，他们的眼中只有彼此，无关情欲。褐色的水波泛起涟漪，水汽蒸发，在渐浓的咖啡香气里，朝思暮想的脸愈发清晰。  
可以相爱吗。  
他希望时间就此停止，不想下一秒一阵大风刮来。  
梁洪硕倏然害怕起来，他害怕凉风带走这句话的余温，如果这不是他的幻觉的话。  
吕畅九额前的发在风的抚弄下扬了起来，他继续说。  
“如果你觉得喜欢不够”  
他对着他的睡颜说过，喜欢与爱不同。  
但他两样都占了。  
“我爱你”  
他又重复了一遍。  
“洪硕哥，我爱你”  
吕畅九想说很多话，却不知从何说起，不知道如何组织语言。  
但他迫不及待想让梁洪硕知道，了解他的心意，就在此刻。  
“麻烦哥帮我一个忙”  
“请帮我告诉过去的梁洪硕，我爱他”  
“无可替代地”  
“好”  
他知道告白过后就可以亲吻爱人。  
梁洪硕越过那一寸流动的空气，吻上吕畅九柔软的唇瓣。  
他们在晚秋和煦的斜阳里，在偌大的枫叶林和秋风的洗礼中，交换爱意。  
这是新生恋人的纪念日。  
他们宣告相爱了。  
END.


End file.
